Conquences and Love
by coffee-krazed
Summary: Trory! Tristan comes back from Military school, but, youll have to read to find out Ch 6 is FINALLY up! sorry guys...:(
1. Thost Friday Nights, Only Get Worse

Rating: PG/13  
  
Content: Not to bad, a little of this, a little of that  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters of my story  
  
  
  
It felt like years since he started military school, since he left Hartford, since he left her. But in reality it had only been about one. Every night when he went to bed, or every time he listened to music, he thought of her. The way her hair cascaded down her gack, how she self consciously tucked her hair behind her ears, or how she really pays attention to something important, and chews on her pen, without even realizing she's doing it. They were just the little things he loved about her. She was smart, funny, beautiful, graceful, and matched him every time he made a witty comment to her. Yes, she was almost an extinct species, one that would make Tristan DuGrey fall all over himself. She saw right through his player image and saw him, not not his money and title, that so many only saw. He use to think of her as a game, but her reluctence to give, to play the game with him, only made him love her, and the more she rebelled, the more he loved her. When they kissed that one night, it meant the world to him, only to have it come crashing down around him when she told the other man that she loved him, and hated Tristan. It broke his heart. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sto. There's no question about it, he loved Rory Gilmore. So there he was, at military school, out of his own stupidity. He thought a life without Rory would be easier than seeing her every day knowing she would never be his, to know that she was wasting her love on the bag boy. He longed for her every day.  
  
It was mid January, and he was to go home to stay, his grandfather sent for him to go. Because God knows that his father wouldn't let him go back. When he got the letter from his grandfather yesterday, he couldn't have been happier. He was finally going home to Hartford, Chilton, and to Rory. The anticipation was almost enough to kill him, for tomorrow he was to leave this horrible place. Part of him knew that only reason he actually wanted to go home, was to see her.  
  
  
  
A/N: this is short, I know, but I'm not suspose to upload, my brother will kill me if he finds out! lol 


	2. Party Time

A/N: Well, he didn't kill me (YAY!) because, he didn't find out! Ha Ha. Well, here you go, chapter 2.  
  
  
  
(Friday Night)  
  
  
  
"But grandma, I don't want to go to the party!" Rory was pleading with her grandmother. She was always doing this to her. Why was she always meddling?  
  
"it's already been done. Tomorrow you and your mother will come to the party with your grandfather and I. We were all invited by our dearest friend Janlen." Why do they always appose my wishes?  
  
"But grandma, we didn't get alone when he was here, and we won't get along when he comes back!" screaming now, and she couldn't believe it had come to screaming, because the truth is she wanted to go, but didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"it's already been done, you are coming to Tristan's welcome home party, whether you like it or not." God, she's as stborne as her mother!  
  
"Mom, say something!" now turning her attention to her mother. She would save her.  
  
"As much as not going sounds so appealing, I would like to go and watch you and the Bard Pitt wanna be throw daggers at each other all night." Lorelai said amused at the subject at hand.  
  
"well, there, it's settled, you both are coming tomorrow." At least one of them agrees with me.  
  
"Traitor." Rory muttered under her breath as Loelai smiled at her from across the table.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Saturday)  
  
  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
  
  
"Ah, Emily, Richard, you're here!" the Gilmore's were swept inside of the mansion be an elderly man in a tux.  
  
"Hello Janlen, nice to see you again" Richard and Emily said in unison.  
  
"And you must be Lorelai and Rory?" it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes, and you are?" Rory questioned.  
  
I'm Janlen DuGrey, Tristan DuGrey's grandfather." He stated while grabbing their hands, and kissing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They said also in unison. Rory gave a quick glance at her mother, which told Rory that her mother wanted help. And as if she was going to get it, after she made her go.  
  
"Nice to meet you to, I've heard so much about you." He said remembering hearing of their coffee addiction.  
  
"Good things I hope." Emily said in a serious tone, silently hopeing that they once again wouldn't make a fool oh her.  
  
"Yes, only good things. Lorelai, Rory, would you like to come to the kitchen, and have coffee with me?" He knew of his grandsons love for the young girl called Rory, and thought in only right to know her, as well as her mother.  
  
There he is! God, he looks good! Ah, don't think that, you despise him. All of the feelings you had for him are gone! He's the evil one, satain reincarnated, bible boy! People change Rory. Not him. But he does look good! Agh, Shut up! I'm discusted with you! Oh, just go over and say hi to the boy, you know you want to! NO! Oh, come on. No! Please?…. Oh, fine!, but as long as it gets you off my back! Oh, thank you!  
  
"Hi Tristan!" Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
"Hey Mary." The look of her coffee color hair, just lightly curled and fallen like a waterfall down her back, had his stomach in knots. God she was beautiful. The light blue dress she was wearing, skimmed her knees, and showed off her beautiful legs. The dress was plain, and it suited her. It bought out the color in her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad your back!, and, oh yeah, this is for you, it's kind of a welcome home gift from the Gilmore's . I picked it out, I hope you like it, but if you don't, well, that's ok, because you can take it back." Oh God, shut up, I can't believe I just said that! " it wasn't expensive really, well, maybe just a bit. I'm sure you'll like it though…….."  
  
he was just stareing at her, barley able to keep his mouth closed. Why was she babbling? It doesn't matter what it costs, as long as it's from her. "you can stop babbling now Mary. So, you missed me? I knew I had that effect on you." Maybe he took it too far, but any effort to contain his famous smirk was futile.  
  
"if you mean that throwing up feeling I have in my stomach, then yeah, I guess your right on the money." Unable to contain her smile, she burst out laughing. He knew she was just jokeing, but he couldn't help the pain that he felt in his heart. But as soon as he saw her laugh, all the pain left. "so, open it already!"  
  
What could Rory have gottenme? Doesn't matter, whatever it is, it will be special just on the basis that it's from her. "It's beautiful Rory, I never would have guessed that you would know what I wanted, and get it for me. It's awesome!" the leather covered Shakesphearin book of palys and sonnets was just beautiful. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Wow, now who's babbling? I wasn't sure if you would like it, but then I remembered you really liked Shakesphear, and I know this sounds funny, but you seemed to be fond of leather/ so I thought it was a good gift idea." He burst out laughing at the leather comment. I rare occurrence for him. "you know, I was kidding about the leather thing right?, oh by the way, I was wondering if you would like to come to one of the Gilmore movie marathons? Tomorrow night, but, if you have plans, we will understand." She made a gesture with her hands unsure of why she just asked him. He grabbed her hands to stop them from moving.  
  
"babbling again Mary, and sure I'd love to come." Surprised at her offer he grabbed her up in a bear hug. "thanks for the gift Rory, life has been boreing with out you." He released her from his arms.  
  
" same here." She was slowly recovering from being in his arms.  
  
"what's going on here?" both of them knew the icy voice all too well for comfort. They both turned around and said in unison "Nothing Paris"  
  
"doesn't look like nothing to me." She eyed Rory suspiciously.  
  
"well then, maybe you should get your eyes checked." Rory shot back, eyeing Paris with the same icy stare, just as her mother turned up.  
  
"Hi, you must be the evil one, I'm Lorelai and if you call me Miss Gilmore, I will skin you alive, hang you, then use you as a throw rug in my home, where all of our friends and family will wipe their feet on you." Lorelai said amused by the deer caught in headlights exprission,  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?, I thought we agreed that we would not use that term at the party tonight, besides, he's not the evil one anymore, he's bible boy, as you dubbed him so rightfully this morning." A smile played at her lips.  
  
"ah, I vagley remember." She didn't bother to concele her smile.  
  
"um, mis….Lorelai, I don't understand." He gave Rory a look of total belwilderment.  
  
"don't worry Tris, she has that effect on many of people. She hates people calling her Miss Gilmore, because it makes her sound old, because she's only 33, and in our house, well our whole town actually, she dubbed you the evil one for the whole teasing thing. But she changed it this morning to bible boy, because of the whole Mary thing. " she didn't bother to hide her smile anymore.  
  
"Oh, I understand now." His features turned form bewilderment, to amusement.  
  
"oh, it's fun when they just begin to learn the Gilmore wat! In fact, I was just teaching your grandfather! Oh, Rory, he's defniatley not a Brad Pitt wanna be, he is Brad Pitt!, not to mention, wgere are those daggers I came for? Rory, I'm disappointed in you. It's the only reason I came to this party. Oh well, it's time to go home anyway mini me." She did the whole finger to the mouth thing to complete the look. "I need more coffee, bye Bible boy!  
  
Tristan couldn't help but laugh. What was it about the Gilmore's? Bard Pitt wanna be? Daggers? Gilmore way? Rory disappointing?, how confusing. At least he knew where Rory got her personality from. Then Rory angelic voice awoke him from his thoughts. "well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00 then. Bye Tirs." She and her mother turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah sure, bye Rory, Lorelai." He shouted to their retreating backs, shaking his head.  
  
"well, wasn't that touching." Paris was a little more than irritated by being ignored by everyone.  
  
"will you excuse me Paris, I have gests to attend to." He to forgot she was there to witness the scene.  
  
"yeah, sure Tristan." She said to herself, for he was already gone.  
  
A/N: how did u like it? I had fun writing it. Review soon.  
  
~*~Caitlyn~*~ 


	3. Just Another Movie Night

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been Busy, but thanks for all of your reviews! And I hope you like this chapter 2  
  
  
  
(Sunday at the Gilmore's)  
  
  
  
Ok, so you've been standing out here for almost 15 minutes DuGrey, just go to the door, and knock. Your soken wet from the fallen snow, and freezing to death, just go and knock. As much as he tried to will himself to knock on the door, his legs just wouldn't move. Why isn't their jeep in their driveway? Oh well, that doesn't matter now, maybe their not home? Of course they are, Rory invited you right? Why would she invite you and not be home? Maybe it's just some cruel joke.  
  
For a while she just sat there watching him through the window, content, but then realized it was snowing hard, and he was without a jacket, which on his part was really stupid. So she decided to go out and rescue him from freezing to death. "Earth to Tristan, I think the aliens got to you." Unable to contain he laughter, she let it a bubble out a long laugh that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Rory, sorry, I spaced out for a minute, How long have you been there?" he ran a hand nervously through his wet hair, and plastered a smirk on his face.  
  
"Only a few seconds, come in dry off, you'll get pneumonia, and then you will be too sick to keep up your player image." She didn't want to embarrass him; by telling him he'd been there for 15 minutes, just stareing at the house.  
  
"As long as you take care of me Mary." Seeing no other choice, he followed her into the house.  
  
She carefully turned her back to him, before she spoke, so he wouldn't see her blushing. "Take off your shirt, and pants, and I'll go get some of my dads old clothes." Just then the phone rang.  
  
"What was that?" Was that a phone? " it kinda sounded like a phone."  
  
"Oh, the phone. Don't Move!" She started to look frantically around the room.  
  
"Why?" Tristan, confused, started looking, not knowing what he was looking for.  
  
"Because any slight movement, and you could crush it!" as soon as she said it, she dived into a chair, and grabbed the phone. "Triumph!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"getting a bit slack Ror, the fifth ring huh, anyway, is he there yet?"  
  
"Yes mom, he's here, and your not, why?  
  
"that's what I'm calling about babe. Due to the white fluffy stuff, snow I think it's called, I'm snowed in at the inn, and no one, including the evil one is to go out onto the road tonight, bible boy is to stay there tonight."  
  
"Alright mom, we'll be fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure babe, tell the spawn of satian I said goodnight."  
  
"I will, night mom." She hung up the phone, and turned around slowly. When she was fully around, he was standing there in nothing but his boxers. She was breathless, as a lump n her throat stopped her from saying a word. She was running her eyes along his tense, well formed body, which Tristan didn't miss. At the moment he had goose bumps all over his body, but what Rory didn't realize was that they weren't only there from the cold. She watched his muscles as they slowly loosened.  
  
"Like what you see Mary?" the words sent shivers down her to her toes. She couldn't speak, but even if she could, she didn't know what to say. Her mind was mush. She was stareing, and she liked what she saw, but wasn't about to tell him that. Swoling the lump in her throat, she said. "ah… I'll go get those clothes." Thankful for the cause, she ran out of the room, and up into her mothers closet. She grabbed a pair of Christopher's sweats, and a red t-shirt. She took her sweet time heading back down stairs. "My moms not coming home tonight, she's snowed in at the inn, and she doesn't want you out on the road , so you can stay here tonight. Go take a shower, and get warm, I get the movie ready, and make some popcorn, and I' going to stop talking now because I'm seriously babbling now."  
  
"wow, you said that all in one breath, amazing. Thanks Rory, I'll do that." He made his way up to the bathroom, and closed the door. He got in the shower, and let the once cool drops of water on his body turn into warm soothing ones. About 15 minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, and tousled hair as always. Silently he tip toed down the stairs to find Rory sitting on the couch, with two movies in her hands debating which one to watch.  
  
"Guess who?" he wrapped his hands around her head.  
  
"um, Elbert Einstein?" she laughed when he released her "Oh, Tristan it's you, back so soon?" she said as he plopped down of the couch beside her.  
  
"Of coarse, I wouldn't miss a chance to be alone with my favorite Mary." He saw her cheeks redden, and smiled. His ever so famous smirk appeared on his face, but he sensed she was uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject. "um…. Anne of Green Gables?"  
  
"What?" Grateful for the change of subject.  
  
"I always liked Anne, she dared to be different from the rest of the girls." He nervously ran a hand through his hair, knowing full well that he was probably about to reveal something. " and that's why Gilbert loved her, because she was different, just like he was. All of the other girls threw themselves at his feet." Again he ran a hand through his hair. He came this far, he minds as well go the full way. "but the only one who had his heart was Anne. He just couldn't seem to say, or do anything right when she was around though, and always got himself in trouble with her." All was said without realizing that they were both inching closer to each other.  
  
"Somehow I have a sneaky suspicion that you're not just talking about the character." She closed the gap, drew him close to her, and whispered into his ear. "you always had my heart." And then she kissed him, slowly but passionately. Her hands sliding up his shirt, and his entwined in her hair. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entry. She was more than happy to let him explore the far regions of her mouth. Finally they broke apart both out of breath, and both equally surprised but her reaction. "lets go to my room." And with that, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her off to her room, not to emerge until morning. 


	4. Morning After

A/N: OMG There are other Caitlyn's in this world!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Rory woke up the next morning with a bit of a start. She had not intended to sleep with Tristan, it just sort of happened, and she's not going to deny the feeling of safety and love she felt when she was in his arms, something she never felt when she was with Dean. He was so gentile with her the night before, and so patient. "Oh my God"  
  
"mmmm, what?" he opened one sleepy eye.  
  
"My mom's going to be here any minute, and we're late for school." Anxiety was starting to take over.  
  
"Breath Rory, breath." He oppend up the other eye, and sat up.  
  
"Breathing's good." She started to get up, and frantically went searching of her Chilton uniform.  
  
"I'll help you, you go take a shower, while I make breakfast, and your bed, and mess up mine, oh, and I'll call in late for us." He got up and hugged her. "It's going to be alright Rory."  
  
"I know, thank you Tristan." He sounded so sincere. She headed up to the shower. When she emerged, she couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror. She looked the same, the same innocent eyes, the same coffee brown hair, same full lips, all in all, same outside appearance. Still, she wasn't the same. There was part of her life that she would never get back, and she's not sure if she wanted it back. Now, barely 17, and not a virgan, yes, she was different, despite all outside appearances.  
  
"Morning Tristan! How was the couch? Most uncomfortable, wasn't it?" Lorelai chimed as she walked into the kitchen and saw Tristan making breakfast and smiled to herself.  
  
"Actually, I kind of liked it. It was comfortable in a way. Would you like some breakfast, and coffee Lorelai?" tactfully changing the subject.  
  
"you're learning quick my prodicle son." She walked over to the table, and greedly sipped her coffee.  
  
"hey! I thought I was your prodicle son!" Rory, now appeared in the kitchen dressed and ready of Chilton.  
  
"things change mini me." She simply stated finishing off the last drop of her coffee, and starting into pancakes.  
  
"Since when?" Rory looked back in forth between the two.  
  
"Since he became God like when he offered me great coffee, and pancakes, that doesn't taste like Gilmore food, I might add." She said that between bites of her pancakes.  
  
"Well mom, then I guess I'm going to have to leave you, Tris, you coming?" Rory, in no mood to eat, started to walk to the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure Ror, bye Lorelai." Tristan said heading for the door.  
  
"Bye mom" Rory said from outside.  
  
Lorelai stood up. "Bye prodicle son, and former prodicle son!" she sat back down, and stole Rory's share of pancakes.  
  
The car ride to Hartford was almost all in slience. "Rory, we need to talk." Tristan said unsure of himself.  
  
"What's to talk about?" Trying to act dumb, but failing badly. "We're not virgan's anymore." Sduprised at his admittion, he kept his eyes on the road, careful not to look at her directly. He never to anyone that he was a virgan, no one ever asked, they just assumed. And didn't care to correct them. What does it matter what they thought of him? It's only what Rory thinks of him that matters.  
  
"I know….. Wait! You're not a virgan? She stared wide eyed at him.  
  
"Surprised? Thought you would be, most people just assume I lost it along time ago, I was waiting for the right person" and you are the right person, he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tris, I just never realized." Her face was slightly redning. She couldn't believe she thought the worse of him.  
  
"It's ok, no one does." He said as he stopped the car in front of the school.  
  
"Another day in slaved in Chilton hell." She frowned and got out of the car.  
  
" Oh come on Rory, it's not that bad." There was slight amusement in his voice because he never quite heard it put that way before.  
  
"Listen Tris, before we go in, I think I need to tell you that last night, it meant a lot to me, but, it doesn't change anything." She was already fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"But things have changed, and whether or not you'd like to admit it, we're connected." He, like Rory was fighting back the tears.  
  
"Yes, I know that Tristan, that was then, last night. Welcome back to reality. You will always be the player that jumps from girl to girl, never bothering to stop and figure out more than their names. And when this is all over, you'll regret last night, you'll regret me." She knew that what she said hurt him, the truth is, it hurt her to. She loved him, and she knew it, but he would never love her. He was too good for her. It was better this way.  
  
The reality of her words stung him, they were true. He had to realize that she would never love him. Her words hurt, so he said the only words that came to mind. " how could I regret something so beautiful?" Before he or she could say another word, she was gone. She bolted for the Chilton bathroom, to let her tears fall freely.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, and don't worry! It is a Trory, despite it's appearance right now!  
  
~*~Caitlyn~*~ 


	5. Shed Shells, and Broken Hearts

The next few months, they both perfected avoiding each other, they knew exactly where the other would be, and when. Tristan had the art of slipping into class seconds before the bell and sitting as far away from her as humanely possible. While Rory had the art of burring herself in her studies, every spare moment at Chilton was spent in the library, and every spare moment at home, in her room. Neither of them making any kind of eye contact, but secretly watching each other whenever their backs were turned.  
  
How could she do this to him? He was TIRSTAN DUGREY Damn it! No one ever does this to Tristan DuGrey. No one ever rejected him. Still, how could he blame her for not wanting him? He's so screwed up. The false shell of his existence coming out whenever anyone else is around, he's had enough. No more false shells, just Tristan, and if they don't like it, then well, they can go to hell. But who exactly is Tristan? He's someone who is loved by both of his parents, even if they didn't always show it. He loved to write poetry, loved all music, loved to read, has a huge ego, doesn't take crap from anyone, protects who needs protection, and incredibly smart. But most of all, Rory Gilmore is apart of him.  
  
Two hours till Chilton hell, minds as well get up now. He made his way over to the adjoining bathroom, and slowly stripped off his boxers. Staring into the mirror he realized for the first time in months, that he's now a man, and a poor excuse at that. Slowly the water turned scalding, and he stepped in. the water washing away all of the sleep, and remnants of his shell with it.  
  
The past 3 months have been emotional turmoil for Rory. She can't seem to get Tristan off her mind. Every waking moment he's in her head, and it kills her to know that he'll never love her back. Not to mention all the changes.  
  
(Luke's)  
  
"Mom, do you think something wrong with me?" Rory asked while putting sugar into her coffee.  
  
"How so babe? Oh, oh, let me guess, Dean wants to get back together with you, after he cheated on you with that Melissa girl?" a mischievous grin spread over Lorelai's face, as she brought her coffee to her lips.  
  
"NO!" Rory practically screamed. He broke her heart. She found him at his house, basically having sex with some blond bimbo. There was no way in hell she'd ever give him another chance.  
  
"Do you have purple and blue stripes all over your body, and horns growing out of your butt?" she greedily finished her coffee, and turned to her daughter.  
  
"NO!" where did that come from?  
  
"Well, then I'm stumped, in lighten me." She smiled, what could be worse then stripes?  
  
"Oh, well, um, I've been eating a lot more lately, and I've been noticing changes in my body, and….. I've missed…." Her voice trailed off, and she averted her eyes.  
  
"you missed what? I couldn't hear you due to your mumbly voice." She took Rory' chin in her hand, and waited unit she lifted her eyes up to hers.  
  
"I missed my period." She finally said in a tiny whisper that only her mother could hear. She averted her eyes again.  
  
"it can't be too serious babe, I mean you haven't had sex yet, so you're not pregnant, so that's out." She silently thanked God for that.  
  
"mom, I think we need to talk, I'll meet you t home in 5 minutes, k?" fear was seeping through her togetherness, fear, because she knew she had to tell her mother everything.  
  
"Sure babe, I'll bring coffee, and pizza, make it 10 minutes, ok?" a little scared now, what could Rory have to talk to her alone about?  
  
"Sure, I could use a wallowing night." Rory said leaving the dinner.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the lack of updates, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, promise, sooner, and longer!  
  
~*~Caitlyn~*~ 


End file.
